Over the past several years, the processing power, information storage capacity and flexibility of computer systems such as personal computers have increased markedly. As a result, personal computers are finding increased use in business and, in particular, the home. Powerful personal computers permit the user to process data that is stored on the computer itself, and also to access myriad amounts of information over computer networks such as the Internet.
There are, however, several problems that reduce the efficient use of computers by the general public. One problem arises from the computer's increased information storage capacity, namely, that it becomes more difficult for a user to find information on the computer. Information is typically stored in files, which, in turn, are organized in tree-structured "folders" (in an Apple Macintosh.RTM.) or "directories" (in an IBM-compatible Personal Computer). Although the user can name the folders, directories and files with mnemonic names which may suggest the types of information stored therein, it often becomes difficult to find files, particularly as the number of folders, directories and files that a computer can store increases. A second problem arises when a user attempts to obtain information over a computer network such as the Internet.
Typically, communication with a particular information provider over the Internet requires use of arcane communications protocols, including providing complex addresses to identify the provider. Protocol errors, such as typographical errors in providing the addresses, can make communications with an information provider quite frustrating if not impossible for novice computer users.